leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V3.01
* Ranked play overhaul: League System |Related = * 3.01 Patch Notes |Prev = V1.0.0.154 |Next = }} New Skins in the Store The following skins were added along with this patch. * * The following skins were added along with this patch but they have not been made available yet. * * * * * League System The League System has arrived for ranked play! * Players and teams will now be placed into a League upon finishing their placement matches * Leagues are assigned to a skill tier and are split into divisions, e.g. Gold IV * Winning and losing matches will now cause you to gain and lose League Points (LP) * Advancing to 100 LP will now start a Division or Promotion Series * Top players and teams can now advance to the Challenger tier, which is visible to all in the client * Champion losses and win ratios will no longer be displayed to other players * Elo ratings have been replaced by matchmaking ratings (MMR) which are no longer displayed * The time penalties for queue dodging have been shortened and an LP penalty has been added League of Legends V3.01 Champions * Annie has received a visual upgrade. * Base mana reduced to 240 from 300 * : ** Mana cost increased to 120 from 110. * : ** Silence duration reduced to 1.5/1.75/2/2.25/2.5 seconds from 2/2.25/2.5/2.75/3. * : ** Adjusted orbs to better account for enemy model size. * : ** Mana cost increased to 80/85/90/95/100 from 60 * : ** Mana cost reduced to 50 from 65. :These changes are a continuation of our earlier effort to carefully scale back some of Ezreal’s excess power. Although these nerfs affect AP Ezreal, right now we’re focused on stabilizing AD Ezreal. After that we’ll assess the state of AP Ezreal. * Base movement speed reduced to 325 from 330 * : ** Duration reduced to 5 seconds from 6 * : ** Damage falloff per target hit increased to 10% from 8% :Though these aren’t all the Heimerdinger changes we’d eventually like to do, these are some quality of life adjustments that should help smooth out Heimer’s current gameplay. * : ** Now displays timer of when Heimerdinger will get his next ammo charge ** Turrets will now attempt to prioritize enemies hit by Heimerdinger’s basic attacks or his * : ** Cast time removed :These changes are focused on once again increasing the risk of Katarina’s gameplay by forcing her to build more offensive stats and focus on pulling off well-timed es. * : ** Initial damage reduced to 60/85/110/135/160 from 60/90/120/150/180 * : ** Damage reduction duration reduced to 1.5 seconds from 3 * : ** Total ability power ratio increased to 2.0 from 1.75 * : ** No longer has an energy cost * : ** Damage adjusted to 9-105 from 15-87 * : ** Total heal amount increased to 200/350/500/650/800 from 140/280/420/560/700 ** Total ability power ratio reduced to 2.0 from 4.0 ** Mana cost reduced to 50/65/80/95/110 from 70/80/90/100/110 * : ** Bonus attack damage ratio reduced to 0.35 from 0.45 ** Targeting cone is now attached to Miss Fortune :Nasus now gains double the bonus from when it’s used to kill more significant (“large”) targets such as enemy champions, cannon minions, the or even . This change reinforces the game’s general reward structure, wherein more important units provide additional rewards. * : ** Permanent damage bonus is now doubled to 6 when killing a champion, large minion or large monster :These changes are focused on forcing Nunu to play more actively in his support role by reducing the power he passively contributes to his allies. * Base movement speed increased to 350 from 340 * : ** Duration reduced to 12 seconds from 15 ** Attack speed bonus reduced to 25/30/35/40/45% from 25/35/45/55/65% ** Movement speed bonus reduced to 8/9/10/11/12% from 11/12/13/14/15% * : ** Slow now fades over the duration * : ** Cooldown increased to 16 seconds from 12 * : ** No longer passively grants bonus armor penetration ** Now only grants bonus armor penetration while active * : ** Range reduced to 400 from 500 * : ** Slow reduced at earlier ranks to 10/15/20/25/30% from 20/22.5/25/27.5/30% * : ** Cooldown reduction per attack reduced to 1 second from 1.5 ** Cooldown reduction per attack while is active reduced to 2 seconds from 3 :Sion now receives twice the bonus stats from when he uses it to kill more significant (“large”) targets such as enemy champions, cannon minions, the or even . This change reinforces the game’s general reward structure, wherein more important units provide additional rewards. * : ** Permanent max health bonus is now doubled to 2/3/4/5/6 upon killing a champion, large minion or large monster * : ** Mana cost reduced to 50 from 80 * : ** Damage increased to 110/150/190/230/270 from 110/140/170/200/230 * Base Attack Speed increased to 0.670 from 0.644 * Fury decay now begins after 8 seconds of being out of combat from 5 seconds :Veigar now receives twice the bonus stats from when he uses it to kill more significant (“large”) targets such as enemy champions, cannon minions, the or even . This change reinforces the game’s general reward structure, wherein more important units provide additional rewards. * : ** Permanent ability power gain is now doubled to 2 when killing a champion, large minion, or large monster * Updated Recommended Items * : ** Fixed a bug where Vault Breaker's area of effect was inconsistent at the end area of the dash ** Fixed a bug where was refunding Vault Breaker's cooldown and mana cost * : ** Fixed a bug where Excessive Force could fire multiple times if used on an invulnerable target or while blinded :Volibear’s base attack speed was below average for an attack-based melee champion. This change helps address this deficiency and helps him clear the jungle. * Base attack speed increased to 0.658 from 0.625 Items (New Item) * Recipe: + + + 125 gold = 1160 gold ::+30 armor ::+25 ability power ::Unique passive: Kills grant 0.5 bonus armor and ability power. This bonus stacks up to 30 times. * Recipe changed: + + 650 gold = 3410 gold (from 3100) * Ability Power increased to 120 from 100 :These changes are to reduce the excessive amount of early vision teams can acquire with little cost. This should create more opportunities to gank and reward counter play, especially for junglers. * Recipe changed: + 475 gold = 950 gold (from 700) * Health increased to 180 from 100 * Gold reward for Sightstone wards increased to 25 from 10 :These changes are to reduce the excessive amount of early vision teams can acquire with little cost. This should create more opportunities to gank and reward counter play, especially for junglers. * Total cost increased to 1550 gold from 1300 * Health increased to 360 from 300 * Gold reward for Ruby Sightstone wards increased to 25 from 10 * Health reduced to 380 from 400 * Recipe changed: + + + = 2830 gold (from 2650) * Combine cost increased to 930 gold from 780 (total cost increased to 2650 gold from 2500) :This change allows Fiendish Codex and its various build paths to be more versatile and universally attractive for ability power champions. * removed from recipe * Total cost is now 820 gold from 1000 * No longer grants any mana regen * Combine cost reduced to 200 gold from 250 (total cost reduced to 2270 gold from 2500) * No longer grants any mana regen * Recipe changed: + + 890 gold = 2360 gold (from 2400) * Recipe changed: + + 880 gold = 3300 gold (from 3000) * Ability power increased to 120 from 100 * Recipe changed: + + + 435 gold = 2200 gold * Combine cost reduced to 900 from 920 (total cost reduced to 2600 gold from 2800) * Combine cost increased to 850 gold from 650 (total cost increased to 3200 gold from 3000) :''We are now fairly comfortable with Black Cleaver’s strategic niche, but we want to scale back some excess power. * Health reduced to 200 from 300 * Maximum stacks increased to 5 from 4 * Armor reduction per stack reduced to 5% from 6% * Fixed a bug where spells were applying more reduction than intended * Combine cost reduced to 3 gold from 300 (total cost reduced to 3903 gold from 4200) * Combine cost reduced to 40 gold from 140 (total cost reduced to 700 gold from 800) * Combine cost reduced to 100 gold from 400 (total cost reduced to 2000 gold from 2400) * Combine cost reduced to 400 gold from 500 (total cost reduced to 3000 gold from 3100) * Health regen per 5 seconds increased to 8 from 5 Matchmaking * The matchmaking system will now take into account matchmaking rating and number of wins in the player's current queue when creating matches General * We've made database upgrades which have cleared displayed match history in player profiles. All stats are still stored, but your previous 10 games will not show up. * Tenacity now appears on the character sheet as a stat. ** All champions with abilities that reduce the duration of disabling effects now gain tenacity instead e.g. , , , , etc. ** Champion tenacity stacks with item tenacity, mastery tenacity and cleanse. * Fixed a bug where and "The Hunt is On!" quest might fail to activate when was dead. * Fixed a bug where chat messages from would display the incorrect champion name while she was in egg form. * Inhibitors and turrets now have kill callouts. Co-op vs. AI * Bots will occasionally chat at the beginning and end of games * Added bot to all maps * Improved retreat logic for bots with dashes. Undocumented Changes Items * ** Total cost decreased to 3770 from 3950 * ** Total cost decrease to 2300 from 2400 * ** Total cost decrease to 2300 from 2400 Category:Patch notes